


[Podifc] On the Downbeat

by Ro29



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kinda futurefic, the weirdest fucking drive thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Jason has recovered his sanity, and Bruce and Jason have recovered their relationship; but there are some things that are hard to forget.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podifc] On the Downbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Downbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950164) by [jerseydevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseydevious/pseuds/jerseydevious). 



**Author's Note:**

> I just got my wisdom teeth out recently so the swollen cheeks led to a few tiny lisps.


End file.
